


Bonk!

by krypo



Series: Video Game au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, darryl cries and zak is a good friend, hurt/comfort?, skephalo even if you dont squint, the video game au still no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypo/pseuds/krypo
Summary: The rational thing to do, was to leave the naive heal pool obsessed boy alone, and walk straight in the opposite direction. But Zak's curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself walking straight towards the source of the sound.'Maybe it'll be funny at least' He reasoned with himself, trying to explain why the hell he was willingly interacting with a guy who changes his casting shortcuts to dumb names like heal pool. 'It's totally not like I want to see him or anything'.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Video Game au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823359
Comments: 9
Kudos: 405





	Bonk!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parfaiti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parfaiti/gifts).



> i felt like i'd disappointed yall with the lack of skephalo in the rpg oneshot, so heres one set in the same universe with significantly more gay

The first thought that went through Zak's mind when he heard scream in the bushes behind him was along the lines of 'fuck, i hope i dont have to find a new grinding area, this guy better not steal my kills'. That however, did not last very long as it was immediately followed by a screech of "Get away you little muffins!"

And Zak knew only one person on the planet who talked like that.

The rational thing to do, was to leave the naive heal pool obsessed boy alone, and walk straight in the opposite direction. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself walking straight towards the source of the sound.

'Maybe it'll be funny at least' He reasoned with himself, trying to explain why the hell he was willingly interacting with a guy who changes his casting shortcuts to dumb names like heal pool. 'It's totally not like I want to see him or anything'.

He wasn't sure if what he saw was surprising or completely expected. Bad stood, in the middle of a clearing, getting his ass handed to him by two level one slimes. Zak couldn't help but burst out laughing. The fact that Bad kept trying to swat them away with his staff to no avail only added to the dumbness of the situation.

Bad turned towards the sound. "Oh my goodness, Skeppy! Why are you-" He batted one of the slimes away with his staff as it attempted to jump towards him, "Stop laughing you muffin head! Aren't you going to at least help?"

Zak laughed harder, "YoU- You're gEtTing deStrOyed by-bY slIMES!" He hit one of his arms against a tree as he dissolved into laughter.

"Can you stop please?" Bad asked, Zak couldn't tell whether it was directed towards him or the slimes.

After a moderately long period of time, which felt like an excessively long one to Bad, Zak decided to stop laughing at the healer's misery and nimbly stabbed the two slimes. They gave a squeak as they broke into shards.

Bad sighed in relief. "Oh my goodness thank the muffins that's over." He dusted his clothes despite the fact that the game wasn't detailed enough to change clothing textures based on how dirty they were.

"Soooo do you wanna tell me why you were getting beaten up by two slimes in the woods?" Zak asked with his usual eagerness.

"I thought I'd try to level up so that I'd be more useful to the team..." Bad replied, significantly more earnest that Zak was anticipating. "I can't do anything but cast healing spells, and i'm not even good at that! So I wanted to learn how to fight," Bad stared at the ground, looking genuinely upset. "But I couldn't even kill two slimes..."

Zak's mind blanked as he struggled to process the new information. He had been entirely prepared to make fun of Bad for his inability to fight, but now he'd feel like a complete asshole if he did.

"Why can't I do anything right?" Bad cried. "Why can't I be cool like you or Dream?"

Zak panicked as he tried to come up with some type of response. He had never been good with crying, or emotions of any kind actually. "You are cool though Bad!" He ended up saying.

Bad looked at him and sniffed. "You're just saying that so that I feel better."

Fuck. That was exactly what Zak was doing.

"Just tell me what you really think." Bad mumbled as he curled up into a ball, clutching his knees with his arms.

Zak, like the guy with absolutely no filter that he was, did exactly that.

"You're a total idiot." Zak said without thinking, "You always do the dumbest things, like casting mediarahan when no one's in range, or renaming you're casting shortcuts." He breathed, wondering for a moment where the hell he was going with this. "You call everything a muffin, you say oh my goodness way too much, and you tilt your head to the right when you're confused."

He sat down on the grass next to the crying boy. "But everything about you is just so, you. You're weird but in a different fun kind of way. Everything about you just makes up you y'know? Like nothing would feel right if any of you changed."

Bad lifted his head up to look at the shorter boy. And Zak quickly embraced him in a hug.

"It's hard to explain but basically you're perfect because of how unperfect you are." He held onto Bad, who was pretty sure that ‘unperfect’ wasn't a word but decided now was not the time to mention it, for a little longer before pulling away. "Does that make sense?"

Bad sniffed, looking a little less sad. "D-do you really think that Skeppy?"

"Well yeah, why would I lie to someone and still call them a loser?"

"Thank you," Bad said softly, "I feel a little better now."

They sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company as Bad calmed down from crying.

"Can I have another hug?" Bad asked.

Zak didn't even speak as he pulled the boy into another embrace.

"Um, my name's Darryl by the way." He said shyly.

"Cool, mines Zak but you can call me the best."

Darryl laughed at the overconfident boy's dumb joke.

Zak smiled in return. "See! You're already feeling better." He stood up, offering the taller boy his hand.

Darryl gladly took it and Zak pulled him up.

"You wanted to learn how to fight better right?" Zak asked, clearly with an idea in mind.

Bad sighed, remembering why he was in the forest alone in the first place. "Yeah... I wanted to feel less useless when we fight."

Zak smiled, picking up his sword and opening up his inventory to toss another one to Darryl. "Well I can teach you."

* * *

"YES!" Dream screamed as he killed Sapnap. The four of them had decided to have a fun party duel after Dream had loudly proclaimed that he could beat the other three in a 3v1.

George, who had been killed minutes earlier, and Sapnap both gave a frustrated NO! as Dream laughed victoriously.

He bent over, clearly exhausted from the fighting and let his guard down. Bad saw this as the perfect moment to strike.

"Sword Dance!" He whispered as a white aura encased his body. He gripped his staff in his hands as he ran towards Dream who was kneeling on the ground. Closing his eyes, he swung as hard as he could.

A loud Bonk resonated across the duelling arena as the staff came into contact with Dreams right side. It was only after Dream started dissolving into shards that he screamed a loud WHAT! the same time George and Sapnap screamed YEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!!!!

Maybe he wasn't so useless after all.


End file.
